This invention relates to video image data compression systems in general and in particular to video data compression systems for use with video images.
Data compression schemes are well known in the prior art. In circumstances in which it is desired to store and recall a plurality of video images, the magnitude of data required for each individual image makes data compression a highly desired feature.
Known data compression schemes which are utilized in conjunction with black and white document images typically involve a scan which is perpendicular to the direction of document travel. Scan data is then analyzed and long consecutive black or white sections are removed and replaced with coded substitutes.
In more sophisticated data compression schemes, scan data is analyzed and repetitive patterns containing both black and white sections may be encoded and removed. In all data compression schemes however, additional data compression is always advantageous and will result in a larger number of images being stored in a given amount of memory.